The present invention relates to a mechanism for mounting an impact tool on the boom of a power shovel or the like.
With a conventional mechanism of this type, an impact tool is mounted between a pair of mounting plates provided at tip of the boom of e.g. a power shovel, and the impact tool is coupled to the mounting plates through a plurality of vibration insulating rubber members to each side of which a mounting member is secured as by baking. With such a conventional mechanism, the bonded surfaces between each rubber member and the mounting members are parallel to the axis of the impact tool. Therefore, when the impact tool is pressed against an object to perform impact or other work, all the external force acting on the impact tool is applied to the vibration insulating rubber members as a shearing load. Thus, the rubber members have had a short working life and are apt to peel off the mounting members.